


Un/broken - Friendly Warning

by skargasm



Series: Unbroken [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Spike has had just about enough of McCall dragging Stiles back to Beacon Hills...
Series: Unbroken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021312
Comments: 31
Kudos: 110
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Un/broken - Friendly Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1999/gifts), [ldorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldorgan/gifts), [SebastianRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianRyan/gifts).



> Just a little something that popped into my head. 
> 
> Thank you to Red1999, SebastianRyan and Ldorgan for spotting errors and letting me know kindly and sharing their thoughts/insights into some of my current WiPs.
> 
> Guys - your comments are always appreciated and I really do read each and every one of them even if I don't get the chance to reply to them all!
> 
> * * *

Spike watched as the boy traipsed through the Preserve, making no effort to be quiet or leave things undisturbed. It was shit like that that wound him up – the lack of awareness of his surroundings, his belief that he was the Big Bad to be scared of making him almost cocky – it all spelled disaster. 

Resolved to follow through on his plan, he jumped down from the tree, landing in front of McCall and sending him falling back on his arse to the ground.

“You and I need to have a chat, little man – and by chat I mean I talk, you shut your cake-hole and listen – understand?” Scott nodded and got to his feet, the set of his shoulders giving away his intentions to Spike’s attentive gaze. He neatly side-stepped Scott’s charge, adding insult to injury by slapping him on the arse as he stumbled past and once more landed on the ground.

The thing was, with a bit of effort, the puppy could actually be alright. He had handled himself in the fight last night – once he’d stopped blathering on about killing being wrong. Spike didn’t agree with letting the leader go – you didn’t give your enemy a second chance to come at you, but it hadn’t been his call. Well, that and Stiles had insisted on getting Spike to the nearest suck-house so he could fill up on the house-red and repair the damage caused by a stray branch. He was gonna have to beg Willow to sort out his coat though.

“What do you want, Spike?” McCall’s insolent tone brought Spike back to the present moment and he leaned back against a tree and folded his arms. 

“What I want, McCall, is for you to stop calling on Stiles to come and sort out the latest shitshow you’ve got yourself involved in,” he stated. “Just because you’ve got this whole _killing is wrong_ shit going on doesn’t mean you drag me and mine into it – clear? Because last night we were lucky – if there had been a few more of them, if Peter and I hadn’t tagged along – who the hell knows what they might have tried to do to Stiles?”

Scott looked a little ashamed of himself but then he firmed his shoulders and got to his feet, mouth set in a stubborn line.

“I’m the Alpha of Beacon Hills and I decide what happens here. I don’t want to go around murdering people – “

“Oi! No one said you have to go around killing people willy-nilly! That was Angelus’ shtick before the old soul got shoved up his arse! I’m just saying – you have a nasty habit of letting the bad guys go so they can rebuild and come back at ya later. And then you call up Stiles and expect him to come back to this hell-hole and help ya sort it out. And – to be frank – I object strongly to the amount of danger you put him in.” He thought that sounded reasonable enough – he hadn’t threatened him with violence or used his fists. 

“Stiles was my friend long before you kidnapped him and indoctrinated him into your little cult! And sooner or later, he’s going to come to his senses and come home where he belongs!” Scott shouted, fists clenched at his side, eyes gleaming ruby-red. “We were doing fine before you guys shoved your way in, and things can go back the way they were – “

“You weren’t doing fine, you complete dumbass! You lost one of your best fighters to the ONI; Stiles was possessed; Derek was hiding and Peter managed to get his Alpha powers back and you had no clue he probably had plans to kill you and bury your body in the Preserve somewhere!” Spike strode forward and transformed, shoving his face close to Scott’s terrified one. He could almost taste his terror on the breath between them and licked his lips, imagining just for a moment how delicious the wolf would taste. He was back to full strength – Stiles had made sure of that – but a top-up never hurt anyone. “You’re an ignorant arsehole who is going to get more people killed if you keep this up! And I’m telling you now, if you call on Stiles one more time and he ends up getting hurt – I will hunt you down, skin you alive and feast on your entrails! I’m sick of your bollocks about being the True Alpha – so you showed some gumption, good for you! That doesn’t mean you have all the answers or that you’re better than anyone else! Get your head out of your arse and stop putting people in danger, or so help me, I’ll steal Angel’s soul and set Angelus onto ya!”

“You – you wouldn’t do that! Willow wouldn’t let you!” Scott stuttered slightly as Spike shook him roughly.

“There’s not a lot Willow could do to stop me! As long as I made sure to stake the mad bastard afterwards, no one would even need to know!” Shoving Scott away from him, Spike loomed over him, aware of the moon’s glow behind him adding to the menace of his appearance. “You wouldn’t want to meet my Sire, McCall. He would love you, though. All that dark skin and dark hair – he’d take his time with you, break you in good and proper.” He licked his lips salaciously, watching as horrified understanding crossed McCall’s face. “So – do we have an understanding? You leave my lot out of your shenanigans and I don’t have to send the most insane, dangerous vampire in the United States after your sorry arse?” 

McCall nodded, his face ashen with fear. 

“Good. Night then,” Spike said, turning with a dramatic flick of his coat and stalking off into the woods. He stopped briefly, glancing over his shoulder at the silent observer he had been aware of from the time he dropped down in front of Scott. “You finally coming to join your uncle then?”

“Yes.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> To the usual suspects
> 
> I know my current WiPs all seem to be long-winded, slow-burn and generally not moving very fast, so hopefully, this little bit of nothing will feed you all!
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Love always  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
